


17 Minutes To Save Me

by NouisChild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Depression, M/M, One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouisChild/pseuds/NouisChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Im so scared Harry."</p><p>"Its ok baby im right here, i promise."</p><p>"Never let my memories go yeah?"</p><p>"Never Lou never, why Lou?"</p><p>"I hate myself for hurting you.You wanted to tell everyone.But i couldn't face it."</p><p>"I would have waited."</p><p>"Yeah?How long?"</p><p>"Till the end of time Lou.The end of fucking time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 Minutes To Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Only a oneshot sorry bebz x

**17 Minutes~**

**  
** _Louis likes to think of himself as a funny guy.But he doesn't like being funny anymore.Maybe he's sick of all the shit of the band.Boy would his mum be mad.But she would understand.Right?Grabbing a bottle of pills from the cabinet shouting remarks of a hangover he made his way to the bathroom.Pausing outside of the door he shouted goodbye boys i love you._

_And he thinks thats when Harry got up.He knew he was coming.Because as soon as Louis locked that door one of Harrys large hands tugged on the handle._

**16 Minutes~** _  
_

__**  
**

__

__

__

**__**

**__** _All other 4 members were shouting through the door.But no use._

_**12 minutes~** _

_**  
**It had been 3 minutes and the calls were past hysterical.Louis should have cared.Maybe stopped himself.But it was too late the pills slid down his throat.Easy and calm._

_**11 Minutes~**   
_

_**  
**Louis was crying.Because of Niall.He felt like Niall had accepted it.Because Niall saw the sadness in his eyes.The fake smiles.He saw behind it all.He probably wasn't shocked._

_"Lou i don't blame you.But please don't do this.You're our rock.We'll fall apart.Please stay"_

_**10 Minutes~** _

_**  
** All members has said they loved him a lot.Tried to persuade him.But nothing could stop him.The pills were already gone and done.He looked in the mirror.Laughed.Looked at the pathetic excuse of a human being he was._

_"You're not pathetic Lou."_

_Silence.Harry was out there.And it made Louis' heart break._

_"Im going to sing to you ok Lou?"_

_More silence.He heard the strum of a guitar._

_"Give me love like never before,_

_Cause lately i've been waking up alone_

_Paint splatterd teardrops on my shirt_

_Told you i'd let them go"_

_**7 Minutes~**   
_

_**  
**Louis was crying now._

_He couldn't stop them.Harry had just sung to him._

_He wanted to stop it.All of it he wanted to just go back in time._

_**3 Minutes~** _

_He decided to do the right thing.He stood up and opened the bathroom door.A tear stained Harry was stood waiting with his arms open.Before he could even fall into the embrace he craved so much Louis collapsed._

_"Its so hot, i feel dizzy and sick.Harry theres two of you."_

_**2 Minutes~** _

_**  
**"Im so scared Harry."_

_"Its ok baby im right here, i promise."_

_"Never let my memories go yeah?"_

_"Never Lou never, why Lou?"_

_"I hate myself for hurting you.You wanted to tell everyone.But i couldn't face it."_

_"I would have waited."_

_"Yeah?How long?"_

_"Till the end of time Lou.The end of fucking time"_

_**1 Minute~**   
_

_**  
**Louis lay in Harrys arms sweating and sniffling as all of the boys kissed him on the head._

_"I can't breathe."_

_"Lou,Lou?Louis...Please open your eyes?You're playing a trick on me.I know it.The ambulance will be here soon.Lou?LOU!LOUIS!LOUIS NO LOUIS!"_

_Liam pulled Harry from Louis' limp form._

_Niall sat next to Louis.Stroking his hair._

_"Miss you already boo."_

_"NO LIAM STOP I WON'T LET THIS FUCKING HAPPEN."_

_Harrys stragnled sobs echoed through the apartment as he fell onto the floor._

_You know i'll fight my corner_

_Maybe tonight i'll call ya_

_After my blood,_

_Turns into alcohol_

_Oh i just wanna holda ya_

_"Louis Tomlinson killed himself late last night.Band member Harry styles was then found in the early hours of the morning also dead.He had slit wrists and Louis' name written in blood on the wall and 'i love you boo'.Both stars will be dearly missed, my heart goes out to fa mily friends and fans.Rest in peace boys."_

_The newsreader was just a bearer of bad news.But that was to be expected.It was her job._

_Niall sat in between the two graves.The two tragic lovers._

_The two angels._

_Loving each other, always holding on tight._

_To the life they wished they could have._


End file.
